Canelita
Canelita is a HTFF character created by La Coco. Bio Canelita is a bunny that by her appearance and good speech of her own is seen as "a little cinnamon roll", but nevertheless, to be able to anchor a loving relationship with her she will not let you go anywhere, and if she finds you cheating on her, she will start looking for you better alive for then kill you in a slowly way... •Background History• With a sweet appearance for the public, Canelita became popular for a viral video on the Internet being more younger in that time while being recorded by her mother, being a little girl at the time, in which she showed all her sweetness by her cute voice, from it , people nickname her “The Cinnamon Roll”, being a mixture of her real name. Canelita with a taste for this strange public love that she look on the comments section (and erasing those she didn't liked) decided as she grew up becoming the living cinnamon for everyone around her, enjoying every kind of love, however, to such great love comes a enormous jealousy; Already having her first boyfriend, he disappeared 2 weeks later, according to his lover... but who would blame this little bunny? ~ Being a flirtatious girl with a careful aesthetic, she also shows a demanding heart, since she always goes in search of a relationship of "pure and true love"... which usually doesn’t last more than 1 week; with her sugary gaze she looks for a relationship that is happy for her as the end of Cinderella’s story, however, next to a great love sealed with a gold padlock, a toxic, enormous and deadly zeal is attached to it, since she always checks the activities of her current boyfriend, she cuts off all kinds of external contact and makes sure that he is not with another one in any way, being a case of intrusive girlfriend quite gloomy being that she tortures her partner in cold blood knowing that he cheated on her, and if they escape from her, Canelita will follow them while she ruin their lives... the irony of this, is that because of the bad luck of the destiny of both Canelita, she usually goes out with womanies without realizing it because of her naivety. She says she suffers from "a deficiency of love", being that she does everything to be the center of attention and receive praise from everyone looking for any kind of love, Canelita usually dress tenderly with her outfit similar to Cinnamon roll, trying to get called like that, also tries to make cute acts online with drawings, selfies and cosplays, place where she had received a moderate reputation (which doesn’t seem enough for Canelita) and goes to all kinds of events and cons to show her best outfits of lolita dresses...and at the end of the day she doesn't get what she wanted as goal, ending in a night lying in the corner of her room. Honestly, Canelita wasn’t really loved in her family after she became viral online when she was little, being them more busy taking money...the damage always comes later. Lover of all kinds of sweet things she suffers having to follow her diet low in sugars for not die of a sugar overdose by her fragile rabbit organism, resulting in waiting every month in an exact week the moment she can eat high-in-sugar sweet food, day that scares everyone else for how voracious she becomes, being her favorite "dessert" (actually fruit) bananas, choking on all kinds of desserts with that flavor, basically the week that frightens any boyfriend of her current. She usually spends her time on her mobile phone checking her accounts online, singing covers with her sugary (but annoying) voice, waiting to be accepted in her auditions to be a dubbing actress, preparing her best courtship and appearance tactics, fantasizing about the Prince Charming of fairy tales that will never came, and, looking for someone interested in paying attention to her. "Could you show me what you see on that phone, dear?" Personality She is of a superficially view a sweet character, being always of sweet tastes and gestures in view of everyone, proves to be appreciative to any kind of affection they can give her, from a compliment, a hug to a kiss she takes it; She has a big and thirsty heart being Canelita an easy and naive lovey dovey, always writing poems for herself that never shows to any friend and also fantasizes about her first future wedding...which, because of her great obsession with her current partner he ends up run away because of how crazy she can be about "taking care of what's her"...ending up being a crazy catchy (and sadistic about how she shows her anger). She shows to have dramatic and anxious aspects when something doesn’t go according to what she had in mind, being moments in which she despairs while kicking the ground with discontent, usually her loving plans that end up failing. Among others, she also denotes that she is sometimes "feral", being that she usually acts like a normal not-anthro rabbit at times, being that she jumps, shakes her nose and likes to chew hard foods like one. It’s usually active in her days of diet, and in those of dessert, even more, being that she runs there and here looking for everything desired during the month. Appearance Canelita has a main color of soft tan/cinnamon fur with chocolate-colored hair, her hairstyle is short and has 2 small pigtails pointing down, she has her bunny ears low and cheeks constantly blushed. Her abdominal brand is a grayish cloud color. Sweetie Roll/ Normal Outfit She always wears her beret similar to a giant cinnamon roll and her brown anise star pin, she wears white long stockings with cinnamon stripes along black shoes with white ropes at the ankles. It highlights her giant chocolate bun with white stripes on her chest which bears a pendant similar to her roll beret. Classic Lover Outfit She wears a dress divided in 2 parts, the top one being a dark chocolate color and the other her frilly skirt and cream-colored layers, she wears white gloves and wears the other garments of her normal outfit. Relations Cacao:He is usually her special target for flirting with someone, in this case Cacao seems to have simple feelings for her, but, as always for the weird things she makes for love makes it never grow. Cinnabon:Rumors says that Cinnabon has a crush for Canelita, the bunny instead denies it in public like a tsundere. Episodes Starring Roles TBA Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Deaths The deaths she usually commits are when she kills her weekly boyfriend in cold blood and knife finding him cheating on her, her ways of killing are quite, very contracting to her pretty little face. The deaths that come for she to suffer are due to diabetes by exceeding her monthly sugar levels, also related to cuts, being boiled alive and varied stuff Her survival rate is of 37%. TBA Injuries TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia * She is like a fusion of several characters from DDLC in personality, as said by her creator. * In concept, it was based a bit on Canelita Botitas, a real-life rabbit that went viral; However, her original name and theme of cinnamon was already made long time ago as a custom for a user who, after leaving La Coco claimed her back. * Its confirmed she is Chilean. Gallery Canelita px.png Estasss.png|Canelita and Cinnabon �� Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Brown Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Characters with Hats Category:La-cocotua characters